


Capable Hands

by scouped



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scouped/pseuds/scouped
Summary: prompt: palm kiss + oikawa tooru x gn!reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.: listen to i'll be home for christmas - jae hall while reading! xoxo

you slowly open your eyes as you felt a brush over your hair. the living room was dark but the light touch was enough for you to know who it was.

the last thing you remembered was lounging on the couch after receiving a text from your boyfriend that he’d have to come home late today.

“hey, lover.” oikawa quietly greeted you and poked his nose on your cheek. he smiled at how insanely adorable you looked wearing his hoodie paired with a pajama bottoms sprawled with reindeers and bows.

he can’t deny the warmth spreading in his chest knowing that there’s someone like you _always_ waiting for him to come home.

“have you eaten your dinner yet?” you mumbled and sleepily closed your eyes again.

oikawa set his duffle bag on the floor and kneeled in front of you. frankly, even he, your boyfriend for 5 years, was also unsure if you really were fully awake or you were somewhere between conscious and unconscious.

“ah, i forgot to eat…” oikawa sheepishly but honestly replied. oikawa checked the digital clock placed at the side table and sighed when it read it was almost 1 in the morning.

it wasn’t a secret how oikawa tends to overwork himself in vigorous training even after spending hours practicing with his team.

the upcoming winter tournament wasn’t an exception for him, and he’d call himself a fool if he started using the nearing christmas day as an excuse to slack off.

however, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t regret the time he spends away from you.

as he looked at your sleeping form, volleyball was the farthest thing on his mind. all he could think about was he should’ve been at home with you doing whatever tooth-achingly sweet couples do during the special holiday.

waiting for your reply in the dark living room, he turned around and noticed the only source of light came from a paused romantic holiday film on the television and the coffee table had two cups of what looked like hot chocolate – one empty and the other full. he realized you must have thought he was going home much earlier than he did.

with guilt sitting heavy on his chest, he softly cupped your cheek and frowned. “i’m so sorry.” he whispered. his heart breaking thinking of you alone at a time like this.

“what did i do to deserve someone like you?” he sighed as he looked at the palms of his bruised, calloused hands. hands that spiked countless service aces, hands that set for killer attacks, and hands that were supposed to hold yours.

as oikawa stared at his hands, he was taken aback when he felt yours wrap around it. he looked at you only to see the softest eyes of yours staring back at him.

without saying a word you pull his hand to rest on your cheek. as you felt the familiar warmth of his palm, you tilt your head to press a kiss in the middle of it.

“i’m glad you’re home, tooru.” you smiled as you closed your eyes again but kept his hand on your cheek. oikawa may hate how bruised his hands have become throughout the years, and he may have regrets not using it to hold you more, but you never failed to express how much you love the same hands he despises. how much you love him.

because for you, the same skilled hands that every opponent of oikawa fears, the same bruised hands that are evidences of his passion and years of hard work, are also the hands that hold your heart.


End file.
